Techna Electrabrook
Techna Electrabrook is the female District 3 tribute in the 53rd Hunger Games. She is noted as being caring, but also cold and quiet on the exterior. She impressed the gamemakers with her use of mines and wires, and outsmarted them during the magma storm on Day 7. Early Life At the start of the story, Techna is 18 years old. Her mother died during sometime in her childhood, and she lives with her father and two sisters. Techna mentions that she is better-off than most from this district, as her father worked at a nicer powerplant. Techna tells Rosemary during their alliance that she wanted to do something besides work in a filthy plant like most people. She learned her intelligence with mines and electricity because one of her friend's homes was located on an old mine-field, and everyone had to follow and perfect path or they could get hurt. Techna was also a very good student, as Caesar Flickerman tells her during her interview that "The Capitol have heard you know your stuff." Techna's intelligence later went on to help her survive for so long. When Techna was a child at some point, she had an accident with a mine and it severely burned her face and caused partial blindness in her left eye. She was wealthy enough to afford skin surgery, and some medications to help her eye. She wore an eyepatch everyday to avoid people staring at her. The Reaping Techna was 18 when she was reaped into the 53rd Hunger Games. When Rosemary watches the reaping highlights one night, she notes that Techna doesn't look scared, and wears a blank face as she walks up to the stage. Techna was well-off, and states that she didn't buy an tessera as her family always had enough to eat. This means that she was reaped with her name in the glass ball seven times. The Chariot Ride & Interviews Techna and her district partner, Visio, were dressed in high-tech silver garments for the chariot parade. Her lips were painted silver with ashy dust sprinkled on them, she wore a silver eye mask, and had on a silver dress that looked like a disco ball. She wore high-heeled silver boots for shoes, silver gloves, a small jacket that looked like the innerworkings of a machine, and a head-piece to match. In the interviews, Techna's angle was to be an extremely intelligent tribute, who acted like she could win. Techna, however, was not acting. During her interview, she talks with no emotion about the different mines she could use to kill her competitors, and how watching them fly through the air would be the only entertainment she would get. The Capitol citizens ate this up, and adored her for this. She was dressed in a silver, long dress, that a fluffy sleeve, and a white eye mask to cover up the scars on her face. Training Rosemary was immediately intimidated by Techna in the training room. However, she was impressed by her skills. Techna stayed to herself, not wanting anyone to know what she was doing. She used her time to work with electric wires and small mines and climbed through the climbing bars with ease. Techna chose Rosemary as an ally during training, and said they both had a good set of skills the other needed. Rosemary didn't want to be allies with Techna at first, but after Techna was very patient and helpful while teaching Rosemary about electric currents and mines, she saw her as more than a cold-hearted person. Techna's training skill was a nine, which caused a great deal of happiness from District 3, as Opal Essents told Rosemary that the people there were happy that they might finally get a winner. She impressed the gamemakers with her ability to make makeshift mines that caused the same amount of damage as actual mines. Time in the Hunger Games Techna survived the Cornucopia Bloodbath by grabbing her bag and running into the woods to avoid the massacre. Rosemary eventually found Techna, who was also in an alliance with her district partner, Visio, a girl from District 2 named Fawn, and two girls named Ivy (District 7) and Twyla (District 8).